Undead lover: A witch and her knight
by zombiekingalex
Summary: A man and three other men find a witch. The three men want to rape her but the man objects. See what happens and what unfolds. Cotains Witch X OC ish Read and review please.


**The following is something I wrote over the course of a Saturday morning (and part of an afternoon). I got the inspiration from several stories, one of which includes Beauty and the Witch by Soul Legacy. I'd just like to say thank you for the inspiration and you can think of this as a somewhat tribute (in a way). Sorry if this offends anybody but this does contain rape and partial rape as well as cursing and some mild gore, just wanted to give the heads up.**

**I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

It was the middle of October, the weather had already begun to get cold but there was no sign of snow. Not for now at least. In the midst of a infected city lied a small campfire made out some spare wood from a nearby building and some old newspapers that were used to keep the fire going. There by the fire was that of a woman with pale skin, similar in appearance to an albino skinned person but not exact. Her hair was a dirty whitish grayish color that ran all the way down towards her waist, her hands boney yet beautiful at least to her companion's eye. Her fingers were thin and long, slight traces of dried blood rested on the edges of her long finger nail like claws.

"Here have some coco, it'll warm you up" said a voice, a tall human man just a few inches taller than the woman walked out of the shadows. However this sudden appearance didn't startle the woman but instead made her smile. The man was garbed in a long coat that was the color of the night sky, on his legs were a pair of somewhat sliced up blue jeans that almost hid his dark brow combat boots.

"You're welcome" the tall man said as he handed the woman a cup that contained a dark brown liquid. The woman carefully held it in her boney hands, careful not to slice the cup up, and took a small sip from the cup. The woman let out a satisfied low hum of pleasure as the hot but tasty liquid made its way down her throat and into her somewhat empty stomach.

"I know it may not taste good to you but try to eat this" the man explained, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a dead crow that he had found earlier while scouting around.

The woman looked at the dead crow for a moment and then slowly took it from the man. She really didn't like eating flesh and meat like the others she knew but it helped to ease her stomach. The taste wasn't that bad, she didn't gag after all so the dead crow wasn't all that bad.

"Sorry I don't have any sugar for you, I know how you witches love your sweets" the man sighed taking a seat next to the woman which he had called a witch. The woman did not take this as an insult however and instead nodded in acceptance. She slowly raised one of her thin pale colored arms and wrapped it around the man, pulling him closer to which the man showed no protest to. The woman let out a small purr sounding somewhat like a cat as she lied her head down on the man's shoulder, closing her eyes as the heat from the fire combined with the man's own body heat made her warm and cozy amidst the cold October night.

While the city was still ablaze with life the two simply stood there, the man watching the fire and the witch sleeping soundly with her head on the man's shoulder. The man look down at his hands, they were shaking, not franticly but shaking enough to draw his attention. The man crossed his fingers as he brought his hands together.

"I'm still jittery" the man muttered to himself, the witch on his shoulder still sleeping soundly. The man closed his eyes and let a small exhale escape his lips as if to ready himself for something. The reason for this dealt with why his hands were jittery, it was because something happened to him a few days ago. It also involved the witch besides him. He turned his head slightly to look at her which is when the witch's eye began to flutter open. However the man shook his head.

"Get some sleep, you need it a lot more than I do right now" he said in somewhat of a whispered tone. The witch slowly closed her bright yellow eyes once again and went back to sleep. The man looked back at the fire, a thought crossed his mind, was this the right thing to do?

A second voice of sorts replied inside of his head

"Of course it was! Did you want her to end up like the others of her kind?"

"No I didn't" the man mentally replied.

"Besides those bastards deserved it, that you and I can agree on" the voice explained and the man nodded.

His conscience was right; those men did deserve what they got. Any normal, rational, sane man could and probably would say that. Yet he still regretted it. They were his comrades, well sort of. They were more like a well tuned machine and he was just some guy going along for the ride.

They were a normal group of survivors, all of them men, well built, strong and a bit ripped. He was the weak one of the bunch, a third wheel or rather fourth wheel since there were three of them already not including the man himself.

They always fought together and helped each other, he'd occasionally get a small conversation out of one of them but still he was just some runt to the trio of 'real' men as they put it. The only thing 'real' about them was their perverted pleasure!

Whenever they came across a witch, like the one that the man now sat beside, they had a procedure if you will. They'd first incapacitate the witch, not kill mind you but they weren't above breaking the poor things skull in either, then secondly they'd break all the witch's fingers so that if the witch woke up then she couldn't do any serious damage. When they did wake up it didn't stop anything, if anything it made it more fun for the bastard trio!

The last step, and this one made the man sick to his core, they rape her! Penetrating hole after hole, filling the witch with their semen, ravaging her entire body like monsters of pleasure! And humans thought the zombies were the monsters. No they were driven by a virus; these men were driven by simple pleasure. They took pride in the witch's they ravaged before promptly and grotesquely blowing their heads off with a twelve gage double barrel shotgun. The man wanted to puke at the sight.

One time they even invited him in on it but he refused! It didn't help that the witch's famous cries and whales made him feel sorry for them but what person in their right mind would choose, yes **choose**, to rape a witch! Hell on a number of occasions the man offered to the trio that they take a different route but the trio shook their heads they knew what they wanted to do and they loved when they did it!

One time one of the men threatened him with a knife if he spoke out of turn one more time. That's how he got that small scar on the lower part of his neck. Thank god that the man stopped trying to slit his throat after he promised never to speak again. That is…until a few days ago.

…

The trio and the man had entered the city of which the man now only remain in due to what was about to occur.

"Hey Mikey, you think they're any of them witches in this area" one of the perverted men asked to his companions? Another of the perverted trio turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah Jack there's got to be at least one of them in this shit hole, if not two" the other man explained not hiding the fact he took pleasure in the thought of find another witch.

"Damn I hope there's more than one! I mean I'm so backed up I could-"

"Uh could we focus on getting some supplies first" the man chimed in alerting the trio to his presence.

"Whoa! Don't scare us like that shit head" the man named Jack gasped jumping back a bit!

"Yeah next time I'll shoot you and then-"

"I get it just let me grab a coat from that store over there. I'm freezing" the man replied in a low toned growl pointing to a small clothing store to his left. The trio looked at each other and smirked as soon as they looked where the man was pointing. They're eyes did not fall upon the clothing store however; they fell upon a store with the letters XXX painted on the windowsill.

"Yeah well I think we can make a stop" the man named Mickey said with a perverted smirk.

"Sweet, I didn't think we'd find one of those in this shit hole!" the unnamed man of the trio exclaimed in a mix of shock and perverted awe!

"Yeah, hey shit head you go grab your girly coat or whatever we've got real things to grab from that porno store over there" the man named Jack explained as he lifted his twelve gauge from the holster on his belt.

"You people make me sick" the man growled under breath.

"What was that you said shit head" the man named Jack growled grabbing the man by the collar while simultaneously pushing a small switch blade to the man's lower neck.

"Easy there Jack no need to kill the kid, after all we would've found this gold mine without his sense of direction" the man named Mickey explained gently grabbing Jack's shoulder.

"You got off luck this time runt" the man named Jack warned dropping the man and lowering his switch blade to his side. The man gasped for breath but before he could regain his breath the man named Jack waved his hand and sliced open a small wound in the man's neck. "Let that be a lesson for you!" Jack laughed as he walked away leaving the man alone as he clutched his neck in pain.

The wound was small but it hurt like hell, too bad the man didn't have any bandages or pain killers because this was going to hurt like a bitch until the bleeding stopped! The man quickly rushed inside the clothing shop, gasping for air while clutching his neck like he was going to die from blood lose. Inside the man's face went pale, there standing before him was that of an infected, a single one not one of the common verity.

"Dam a hunter at a time like this" the man cursed trying to pull out the weapon on his back which was that of a crowbar, granted that probably wouldn't do much unless the hunter stood wholeheartedly still, which the man knew the hunter wouldn't!

In a blink of an eye the hunter was on him, slicing into his clothing as well as into his flesh. The man was pinned but he managed to smash the crowbar into the hunter's head, paralyzing it for a minute which gave him enough time to ram his crowbar through the hunter's brain, effectively killing the bloodthirsty monster. The man gasped for breath, new wounds as well as some old wounds were now open and draining even more blood from the man's body. His skin turned pale as he limped to the counter, his legs gave way and the man fell to the floor. He slowly crawled around the corner and found that of a badly mutilated body, possibly the hunter's pervious victim.

"W-wait what's that in his hand" the man grunted trying to crawl towards the mutilated corpse. To his surprise and praise, in the man's hands was that of a medkit. "Hell yeah" the man cheered through quickly regretted it as his chest gushed out another pint of blood due to his cheer of joy. The man remained silent as he quickly ripped open the medkit revealing just enough bandages to patch up his wounds, but there wasn't any pain killers inside so he'd still be in pain even after patching himself up!

A short time later the man had fully bandaged himself up, his chest was now covered in bandages, on his lower neck was a large bandage that covered his soon to be scar, there were other areas where he had bandaged up but they were less severe than the chest and neck injury. The man lied there against the wall, a bit helpless as he tried not to open his wounds with any unnecessary movements.

A chilled breeze soon entered the shop, causing the man to shutter in response. He had taken off his shirt seeing as how it was ripped to shreds when the hunter attacked him. He quickly looked around and spied that of the very black colored long coat of which he wore to this day. The man slowly stood up, feeling a new wave of pain enter him with every step he took until finally he was within an arm's reach of the long coat. He carefully grabbed it off the rack, removed the coat hanger and slipped inside. At first he felt no change but that soon changed when he buttoned the coat up.

He slumped to the floor and seemingly passed out until three hours later when he noticed that of Jack standing before him.

"Oh good to see you're not dead shit head" Jack laughed in a cocky manner. "We just caught us another witch and Mickey wanted me to come over and invite you to the gang bang." The man looked away giving the man named Jack a disgusted look but Jack simply laughed. "Oh don't be like that, come on even a dick head like you'll like what we did to this one" Jack laughed. The man didn't look him in the eye as the two walked outside. A familiar cry entered the two men's ears; it was the cry of a witch who was just penetrated anally.

It made the man sick and it made Jack smile a perverted and villainous smile.

"Hey I thought we said I could get first shot at her ass" Jack wined, through it was more of a sarcastic wine that an actual one, as the two walked over.

The witch was bound, a thick rope tied around her hands that made it look like some sort of bondage as well as bandana over her eyes so that she could not see, that wasn't the worst part of it, by far! It wasn't the worst of it! The witch had a number of small vibraters that were tapped to the witch's clit, all of them turned on their highest setting as very large dildo that seemed way too big for even the most courageous woman to stick inside of her vagina, stuck out a solid two feet out of the witch's vagina.

The man named Mickey was already nude; he was the one who was thrusting into the witch's ass. Grunting and groaning like a pig as he sent his penis deeper and deeper inside the witch's anal cavity.

"Whoa go Mickey" the third member of the trio cheered as he himself was undoing his belt, only fumbling with getting his thick blue jeans off.

"What the fuck are you doing!" the man shouted startling the two men who imminently turned to face him. Suddenly the man found himself on the ground, the wounds on his face now reopened, and his eye watering. He turned his head just in time to see Jack as he place, rather stomped, his foot on the man's already injured head.

"What does it look like dick head? We're having our fun with the damn thing you stupid fuck" Jack growled pushing the man's head even further into the ground.

"Y-you bastards" the man growled.

"What's that I couldn't quiet here you over that zombie bitch's crazy waling "Jack laughed mockingly as he continued to grind his boot into the man's face.

"GET OFF" the man screamed so loud that it sure was to attract nearby infected.

"You idiot you'll attract more of them bastards and we haven't even gotten done with the zombie bitch yet" Jack growled delivering a jaw breaking stomp to the man only for the man to dodge out of the way. Jack's foot slammed to the ground causing him a small deal of pain but before he could recover the man who he had just tried to kill quickly swung a crowbar over head and smashed it into his knee. Jack screamed out in agony as the bone in his leg shattered, he fell to the ground in agony, screaming and wining like a two year old as the man who attacked him rushed forward towards the other two.

"I've had enough of this" the man screamed as he smashed his crow bar into the man named Mickey's head, killing him and sending his soon to be lifeless naked carcass backward, away from the witch!

"Why you son of a-"

"Fuck you!" the man screamed as he drove his crowbar into the unnamed man's chest causing him to gasp out in agony.

"I've had enough of you sick mother fuckers!" the man screamed kicking the crowbar even further into the man's chest as he screamed out in agony. The man quickly whirled around to face the witch and ripped off the blind fold, allowing the witch to see him as he ripped the vibraters from her pussy. "I'll have you out of this in a minute, just bare with me" the man explained and the witch nodded in a strangely understanding manner. The knots were tough to untie, every time the man tried to free the witch it just seemed to cause her more pain. These knots were too well tied for his small fingers to untie that is until he remembered the switchblade that that bastard Jack always carried with him.

The man quickly jumped over the witch and towards Jack who was lying motionless on the ground, hopefully dead. The man prayed as he ran up to Jack and began to fish through the strong man's pockets only to hear the sound of a click to the left of him.

"Got you dick head" Jack grunted in a somewhat laugh. He had managed to pull his twelve gage shotgun out and was now aiming it at the man's head. The man slowly backed away as Jack painfully stood up, his leg was now mangled and smashed to hell. In fact the man could see some bone poking out of Jack's leg. "You thought you could bust my knee all up and kill Mickey like some kind of fucking hero? WRONG! I'm about to put so much buck shot in your body that not even those fucking fat fucker zombies will want to eat you" Jack growled holding his twelve gage in hand with a murderous intent as he lowered the barrel to the man's chest. "Bye, bye dick head. See you in hell" Jack screamed, pulling the trigger. The man's eye flashed shut in response yet…nothing happened to both advisories shock!

"What it jammed" Jack screamed enraged which is when the man tackled him to the ground. First a fist to the face and then another, and then another, and then another, the man kept smashing his fist into the man named Jack's face until Jack's nose was utterly broken, not to mention the rest of his face and eyes, as the man's hands began to bleed due to busting more than a knuckle on the perverted bastards face!

The man stood up, Jack laid still, his head bleeding out on the pavement as the man gasped for breath before suddenly

"FUCKER" the man screamed at the top of his lungs, this time defiantly attracting the attention of the city's infected. Unaware to the man, the third bastard of the perverted trio had managed to get to his feet, a pistol in his hand and a bloody crowbar in the other. The man could only look back in time to see as the unseen threat fired but a single bullet that whizzed through the air and pierced his chest as two boney claws stabbed through the last remain perverted trio member's flesh.

The beginning of a scream entered the man's ear before suddenly the trio member was ripped in half by the very witch who he had helped rape. The man's eyes quickly began to blink as the life began to drain from his eyes similar to how the blood was draining out of the bullet wound on his chest. His vision faded in and out but he could make out what looked like the witch, approach him, her claws flexing like she was ready to stab the man in the chest. Not that it would do anything that hadn't already been done. The man was dying and he could only watch weakly as the witch's claws reached into his chest. The man quickly blacked out but amazingly a few hours later he awoke!

The man's felt cold at first but then he felt someone touch him, he flashed his eye open to see that of the witch, still naked and beat up but she was smiling. He had never seen a smiling witch before, it kind of terrified the man a little but that quickly faded when the witch realized that he had awoken and began to lean in towards the man's face.

The man knew what to do and leaned upward, he and the witch locked lips but instead of exchanging tongues or something perverse like that, the man simply stayed there, letting the kiss wash over him. The witch's lips were dye yet soft, the man didn't mind, it felt nice in a way. He did save her after all and somehow, someway, she had saved him from dying!

The witch pulled away and the man laid his head back down as well.

And that is how it happened; from that point on he stood besides the very witch that his former companions had ravaged. And in return she stood by him. The days went by and yet the man did not age, his skin showed a small sign of turning pale but that was it. Apparently in order to save him the witch had to infect him but luckily or unluckily depending on your point of view, the infection didn't spread to the brain leaving all traces of the human that once was still intact.

…

The witch on the man's shoulder began to awaken once again but it was alright. It had been several hours since last time, the sun was up and the man who shoulder she was resting upon was still there beside her.

She had always been grateful for what he had done, saving her from those humans. In return she had infected him and saved his life. The man always protected her, back then and even now! Whenever one of the other special infected tried to harm her, accidental or otherwise, the man would always keep her safe from harm. He even took a few bullets from some wayward humans before dispatching them with their own weapons. A strange sort of mutation made it so that no matter what type of injury he sustained, his skin would regenerate and heal the wound.

The man sometimes thinks of the three humans who had raped her. He tried to hide it but the witch knew! He couldn't hide anything from her, not back then or now, she was the one who infected him after all. Was it telepathy perhaps? It did not matter, not to the witch at least. All that mattered to her was that she had her knight and that the knight had his witch and that was all that mattered to the two.

**The End  
Well that's it. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Once again, sorry if I somehow offended or displeased you. I just wrote what I felt would work. Feel free to ask me questions, I won't bite, promise!**


End file.
